graal_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainspear
RAINSPEAR ORIGIN Rainspear started out being called by a different name in the start, Named "Unknown United". The purpose of Unknown United was to find and search for various unique and secrets about any Graal topic, Ones for spar,Glitches,ect. Unknown United was ruled by a girl named Fire. During her time as leadership she accepted various kinds of people she considered special for finding knowledge. However over time Unknown United died more each day. Fire feeling defeated in her purpose, Allowed Unknown United all together to die. And took in the arts of sparring. Fire eventually over time got really good, even good enough to handle high tier sparrers decently, one day at the Arena she came across a man named Shade, the two eventually became good friends, Shade knew a lot of unknown or secrets among Graal, Fire amazed by all she was learning became his apprentice. Shade taught Fire Various techniques, Most was in the form of winning a Classic style war or a guild spar, Over time Fire grew more eager to learn more ways she can improve, Shade feeling that Fire is growing lustful for everything he knew, Abandoned her, Angry of his decision Fire set out on herself to expand her knowledge. Thus creating Rainspear, Rainspear was meant to seek information and obtain it at any cost. To simple tricks, To even information on big well known people to be sold off as payments. Even though Fire and Shade was considered no longer apprentice and master, The two did still work together on the efforts for Rainspear. Rainspears Brutal methods Rainspear, Although advanced in combat resorted to a more brutal method of eliminating those who oppose them, Using information about the guild leader to make their followers no longer obey them, Fire found ways to exploit the enemies secrets against them, Sometimes the effects was brutal enough destroy a opposing guild to be wiped out all together. How Fire was able to so easily obtain this information is unknown, Fire used any brutal method she could to turn her enemies followers against them. Fire also practiced the arts of humiliating her enemies, Her methods was shunned upon and was in some cases she was considered cruel and heartless. Rainspear Spreads Fear Rainspear got known for being cruel, And outright brutal always aiming for the guild leaders and destroy them, Rainspear also was known for wearing the rainspear cloak, And was looked as a terrifying threat after being able to turn a large guild into anarchy and defeat using nothing but pieces of information against the guild leaders, And beat them in combat and humiliated them. Although Rainspear never openly attacked guilds unless that s guild done them wrong like the Golden knights. They was still feared and avoided, To avoid being attacked and turned against each other. Civil war in Rainspear Rainspear growing a bit more popular, Had to have a choice on what Rainspear itself should do in the future, Fire believed Rainspear should continue its original purpose, However Kiyan feeling like he was being used by Fire, Organized a group inside the guild to cause a uprise, During the conflict they used the same techniques against each other, The end result was both sides dying. And the end of Rainspear Rainspear Rises Again (To be continued)